


An Adventure In Haircare

by Fire_Cat_Ramblings



Series: A Strange Family [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: But actually it's starting to function, But only for a bit, Cute Kids, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, M/M, So Many Dogs, also dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat_Ramblings/pseuds/Fire_Cat_Ramblings
Summary: Mitsu Murata has a lot of hair, too much of it in fact, and she breaks her hair ties constantly. As such it falls on Borsalino to help her from time to time when this happens. Sakazuki is of the opinion that this needs to stop.... though he won't be for long.





	An Adventure In Haircare

Mitsu was humming rather happily, her legs crossed as she busily worked away at a homework assignment. She absolutely loved the assignments her tutor gave her, they always involved lots of reading and talking about what she'd read. Borsalino was always impressed by what she was up to, and Sakazuki couldn't care less. Today she was happy to read her book, a rather impressively sized tome about the last great age of piracy, while under the not-so-watchful eye of Borsalino who was finishing up some leftover paperwork.

Some part of the book made the small child giggle, and the older gentleman couldn't help but feel a twinge of concern. Perhaps such reading was inappropriate for a young girl? Then again she had seen just as much cruelty in her life that such a book would hardly pose anything new. But the fact that it was making her laugh only served to concern him. Later on he would have a word with the tutor about whether this reading really was appropriate material for a girl her age.

While he was mulling all this over, and subsequently ignoring his paperwork, a small and very concerned squeak rang out across the room. Looking down he noticed that a rather large mass of wavy blue hair now sat where Mitsu once was. All that was left visible of the child was a pair of brown boots peeking out from the mass.

Pouting Mitsu sat up straight and closed her book trying to keep her hair from getting caught in it’s pages. It seemed that yet another hair tie had been defeated by her thick blue locks, and now the little girl was simply lost in the mass of waves and curls. She tried rather valiantly to push her hair out of her eyes, peeking up to see her smiling father.

Laughing Borsalino made a point to take a quick picture of his daughter before coming and kneeling down next to her. He started to push the hair out of her face while she continued to pout. “Papaaaa help me!”

“Oooohhh? Miitsuuu, what have I said about breaking thooosee?” He was smiling as he clipped the hair out of the way with a spare hairpin he always kept in his pocket for such occasions. Any time he was there she felt instantly reassured and calmed, but that didn't mean she couldn't be at least a little pouty!

“It's not my fault Papaaaaa! It broke all on it's own, you saw!” Those big blue eyes could melt a glacier, and Borsalino had to suppress a coo at the little girl.

“Hmm? Did I? I don't recaalll…” His gaze was warm and affectionate as he ruffled her hair even more.

“PAPA!” She stomped a little foot and crossed her arms, huffing indignantly at the man's tone. All that blue hair was dancing around her like a sea of waves, the beautiful blue color glinting ever so slightly in the light from the window.

“Awwwww Mitsu, don't worry~ we'll fix your hair riiiight now.” The chuckle that left him was quite warm and excited as he saw the little girl finally break out into a smile. Her favorite thing in the world was having her hair played with after all. And to her, Papa was the absolute best at doing so.

 

\--------

 

Mitsu was sitting on the floor quietly, a smile on her face as Borsalino sat on the Admiral-sized sofa behind her hunched over and working on her hair. She didn't even reach his knee standing up, and was such a skinny child, without even trying he could end up breaking her neck. Taking care of her required a fair bit more concentration than he was used to putting into things frankly speaking. Especially when it came to doing her hair, after all he hadn't exactly learned to braid hair growing up, yet it was one of the challenges of parenthood he supposed. 

For her part Mitsu had gone back to reading and was staying very still for her Papa as she continued to study. There was a quiz tomorrow after all! A few of the dogs were laying down nearby, dozing happily and occasionally walking over to sniff at Borsalino and see what the pair was up to.

“Owie!” Mitsu shut her eyes as Borsalino tugged just a bit too hard while he sat up to grab another small pin, the motion pulling her back slightly.

“Oh! Sorry Mitsuuuu!” He was smiling as the child pouted, calming her with easily with a kiss, but internally chided himself. Indeed she was far too small, he had to watch all his movements if he was going to do this.

He had just gotten about half the braid done when the sound of the door slamming greeted them both. Sakazuki was home a bit later than his usual late time. The dogs immediately started barking and yapping away, rushing to the door to greet their owner, awakened from their previously restful state. This yapping calmed moderately as the man strode into the living room pausing at the sight before him.

“Hi Dad! Welcome home! I'm reading my book see!” Mitsu held up the large book with a bright smile on her face but was met only with the usual silent glare. She tried not to look disappointed, after all she should be used to this, but it was a hard thing to manage for a child when one of your parents seemed to largely dislike your presence.

“Welcome hooome!” Borsalino offered a smile at his grumpy husband. Oh it was always entertaining to see him like this, so wonderfully upset when he had no reason to be. The reactions one could get were too much fun to be ignored. Though he did wish the man would lighten up at least a bit when it came to their daughter. 

Of course though, the walking volcano wasn’t thinking of Borsalino’s usual teasing antics right now. No, indeed he was wondering why a grown man was apparently playing with the hair of a perfectly capable little girl. “Borsalino, what are you doing?”  
  
The yellow monkey blinked up at him, lifting his head but keeping hold of the blue hair in his hands. It was an awkward experience certainly, and he looked a bit like he was playing with a doll. “Oooh? I’m braiding our daughters hair Saka-saann~”

His eye twitched at the word ‘our’ no, this was not his child, it simply lived under his roof. “But _why_ isn’t she doing it herself?”

“Oh she’s eight! She can’t do it all the time.” Borsalino huffed at his husband, sitting up with a bit of a smirk developing on his face. This was proving to be a most excellent opportunity.

 “Well she needs to learn!” As far as Sakazuki was concerned Mitsu was old enough to be able to do her own hair at least. Though he was starting to recognize that glint in the other’s eye, and he wasn’t sure he liked it right then.

“Oohhh just let me do it. After all she’s so cute~” Once more Borsalino straightened further, his smile still in place, but his aura a bit more stern. Much as he wanted to tease, he wouldn’t stand for Sakazuki berating their daughter again. 

“She should be independent!” Now he was very much aware aware of this shift in his husband, but he would stand his ground. If they had to raise this little brat together they wouldn’t raise her to be so weak. He knew from experience that she was capable enough when left to her own devices.  
  
“Let me baby our child!” Borsalino leaned back, now enjoying their little tiff, still smiling and seemingly loving every reaction he could get out of the angry volcano. His posture was so open and relaxed, those long limbs going in every which way. One arm was leaning over the back of the sofa and the other was propped up against the armrest and still holding a bit of blue- 

“PAAAAPPAAA!!! You’re hurting meeeee!!!” Mitsu was whining and dangling a few inches off the ground, kicking her legs as she tried to find a foothold. Unfortunately the soft faux leather of the sofa didn’t make for a great foothold while being dangled from your hair. While her fathers had been talking Borsalino had straightened up almost entirely, and hadn’t let go of Mitsu’s hair even once. From this new position seated on the couch he’d unintentionally started to lift her up off the ground. She had started to cry out when she felt her scalp getting pulled on and finally it seemed she’d gotten loud enough to be heard over the steadily increasing volume.  
  
Sakazuki felt a puff of air escape him and he turned away rapidly, covering his mouth with one hand. Her little legs had been kicking and she looked so positively spiteful for such a usually cute thing. And Borsalino’s wide eyed and slack jawed expression as he realized what he’d done….

All in a rush the conversation was forgotten as Borsalino scooped his daughter up and set her on the armrest. He looked down at his child, immediately checking her over and fussing like a mother hen. This is why he had to pay attention! “Are you alright sweetie? You’re not hurt are you?”

Pouting Mitsu rubbed her scalp a little, undoing the rest of the braid and trying not to tear up. She’d been dangled like a little doll so easily, as though she weighed nothing! It was frankly a rather terrifying experience, and if it had been anyone other than Borsalino she’d no doubt be in tears. So instead, she settled of being rather indignant about the whole thing. “I’m fine papa… But why’d you have to go and lift me like that!” 

Just as Borsalino was going to check her head for any damage he paused… There had been a soft almost chuckle just then, and it hadn’t been from either of them. Mitsu’s eyes went a bit wide at the sound and in perfect timing with her papa she looked towards Sakazuki. His shoulders were shaking just a little, and the sound that he was muffling wasn’t quite a laugh by any means, but the mirth behind it was unmistakable. It was a moment, barely even a few seconds, but it was enough for each of them to catch. 

All the pain from before was instantly forgotten. Mitsu let out a happy giggle that rang throughout the room bouncing up and down as her messy blue hair danced around her. Dad had laughed! She’d never heard it before now, and indeed it wasn’t a proper happy and loud laugh but it was something joyous to her ears.  
  
“Oooohhh someone’s feeling beteeerr~ could it have anything to do with our cute little Mitsu?” Borsalino was grinning from ear to ear, with that incredibly stupid look back on his face that Sakazuki loved and hated all at once. He knew it was because of them, their oblivious little antics clearly catching the red dog off guard and startling the response from him.

The volcano was simmering now, but he said nothing, shooting a glare at the giggling duo. If one good thing had come from dangling Mitsu by her hair, it was that ever so faint blush that was now creeping over Sakazuki’s cheeks, so faint that one who didn’t know him intimately would simply mistake it for the rising of his anger once more.  
  
“I am not going to abide your- MITSU! Get off of me!” Just as he’d been going to chide the man their child had ran up and wrapped her arms around Sakazuki’s leg, smiling all the while with youthful abandon.  
  
“I’m glad you feel better Dad!” It was so good to see him in a better mood, if even only for a moment. Right then she had little intention of letting go, intending to enjoy this good mood as long as it lasted.

“Yes yes~ we’re both so glad you’re feeling better Saakaaa~” That shit eating grin was still on Borsalino’s face as he draped an arm over his husband’s shoulder, leaning in dangerously close.

There would be none of that in front of the child as far as Sakazuki was concerned! Even if she did know that didn’t mean that he wanted to deal with whatever giggling fit she would devolve into from seeing actual affection displayed. If this is how she reacted to **_ugh_ ** a chuckle, he didn’t want to think of what she’d act like when seeing a kiss. Pushing a hand into Borsalino’s face he shoved out of the man’s embrace with a huff, yet was unable to escape the brief kiss to the cheek he received. And indeed this meant that little Mitsu was now smiling more than ever, giggling in that secret little way children do when they see adults do something they think is embarrassing.  

“Enough! You should be working on her hair damnit! I have work to do!” The previous squabble was pushed aside for now in favor of preserving whatever perceived dignity Sakazuki believed he had. Scooping the little girl up with one hand he deposited her in Borsalino’s arms shooting a glare at the giggling duo, the looks on their faces as bright as the sun. With a huff Sakazuki pulled his cap down over his eyes, turning his gaze from that blinding sight and stalked towards the stairs to his home office.

“Of course Saka-saaan~ We loveee you~” Borsalino simply couldn’t help but to tease, even as the man in question stomped off. He held Mitsu up so she could wave in excitement after her Dad.  
  
“Looooveee You Daaaaaad!”

Those three earnest little words followed the red dog as he stormed up the stairs. He didn’t need to turn around to know that grin was still on Borsalino’s face, or that Mitsu was radiating with blinding warmth and affection. Instead he continued onward, ignoring that odd feeling he received when those two people said such warm things.

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIII EVERYONE! Sorry for the long wait on this, I've been struggling with honestly too many and not enough ideas for this little AU for quite some time now. I'd been debating posting this and if it was good enough but thanks to @myoom on Tumblr I decided it would be worth it! 
> 
> I sometimes forget that people actually like my stuff, and I've been in such a spiral of doubt lately I wasn't sure.
> 
> SERIOUSLY THOUGH GO CHECK OUT @myoom THEY'RE ART IS AMAZING!!!! Like guys!!!!! DO IT! (Also for more Mitsu shenanigans you can always follow my Ask Blog for her @Ask-Marine-Mitsu on Tumblr if you want!)
> 
> Thank you guys for reading my little fanfics of this crazy family and thank you for being so patient!


End file.
